heavensentgaming_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Heaven Sent Gaming
}} Heaven Sent Gaming is an American entertainment production team and publisher from Albuquerque, New Mexico, founded in 2006. The team's primary couple of individuals are its founders, Mario J. Lucero (born June 8, 1988) and Isabel Ruiz (born March 30, 1989). They are known for their multiple series spanning across multiple forms of media, the fictional universe that derives from their original series, and around Albuquerque's independent music scene for their help to local musicians. The cofounders, Mario and Isabel, have been known to publish and distribute under the name Heaven Sent Gaming History Mario's family is from New Mexico, and around the American Southwest; Isabel's family is from Mexico, she is a first generation American. Mario was raised Catholic, and Isabel was raised Seventh Day Adventist. Mario is now a non-denominational Christian, and Isabel is still a practicing Seventh Day Adventist. Isabel and Mario both met while they attended high school at Sandia View Academy. They are high school sweethearts. They attended college, from 2006-2007, at Collins College. There they formed a game design team, called Our Own Little Coup, with fellow students; Drew Cass, Clifton Strang, Devin Thurlow, Jason Waggoner, and James West. After college, the team split into different branches. Mario and Isabel moved back to their hometown in New Mexico and created their Christian team, Heaven Sent Gaming. The original campus that that the team was founded, in 2006, is now the Tempe, Arizona campus of Brookline College. Early in 2008, Mario and Isabel left college in order to take care of Mario's grandparents. It was during the later parts of 2008 that they began to work with independent music artists in the area; including John Marler of Life Never Lost with whom they helped publish his first Studio Album, a demo titled "All We Are". In 2009 they completed their first comic strip of Reverie, and they sent it to United Feature Syndicate. It was going to be picked up for syndication, but due to upcoming changes at United Media, they recommended that Mario and Isabel publish and distribute the comic independently. They began their first attempt at self-distribution, on YouTube, they created a gaming news feed called "aywv" which, during its first year of activity, it managed to get three million views worldwide via YouTube. Heaven Sent Gaming published Reverie in 2010, and released 34 comics during the first year of release. It was collected as a physical publication later that same year, Reverie 2010 Collection. The following year Mario and Isabel launched two more comics, Karis and Thad's World Destruction: Before Destruction, the latter of which was collected into a physical publication as well. In June of 2011 Mario began to do vlogs referred to as Mario's vlog on his personal SmileLee channel on YouTube, and during the latter part of that year Mario and Isabel began to publish a let's play series called HSGplays. They began to see success with HSGplays, from Isabel's Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 gameplay commentary series. The following year, Heaven Sent Gaming's YouTube channels were disabled in 2012, due to Google shutting down their AdSense account. The issue made a few waves on smaller libertarian talk shows across the United States, they assumed Google was against Heaven Sent Gaming for being "wholesome and mentioning Jesus". After the shutdown, Heaven Sent Gaming began to independently distribute both HSGplays and Mario's vlogs via iTunes and RSS. Their publications didn't slow down due to the fiasco, they launched their comics Karis and TWD: Before Destruction, as well as their first novels Many, Craft, and Iron. During 2012, Heaven Sent Gaming released three new comics; Mario and Isabel created BladeChick and Mouton, and they also partnered with prominent deviantArtist, X-Arielle, to create a comic called Jinn. Mario began to work on his personal project, a Bible translation that is referred to as the HSV. Another key event that happened that year was Jason Waggoner, from the Our Own Little Coup days, rejoining the team as an editor. Works The majority of Heaven Sent Gaming's published material is released digitally though their website. Mario publishes his music through Heaven Sent Gaming, he performs country music, and he has been performing since 2006. Discography * Awards and Reception aywv became #1 in "Gaming" on YouTube for several months in multiple countries; including the United States of America, Canada, Japan, and Israel. There is now an auto-generated topic on YouTube similar to aywv's original concepts, called aywv. Their first successful video was a custom translation of Final Fantasy XIII, released weeks before an official translation became available. They were added to a multi channel network with Square Enix. Heaven Sent Gaming's aywv publication was often featured on Destructoid and World News Network. In the Nerima ward, in Tokyo, Japan, during the mid-2010s elementary school children began to put Reverie character faces on their book bags and on their homework. Children liked drawing two characters from the series, Amalia and Bronjay. Parents and teachers affectionately compared the faces to Hayao Miyazaki's kodama spirits from Princess Mononoke. In 2014, both Iron and Many were featured on the front page of Web Fiction Guide, as well as had "Selected Reviews". These reviews included reviews from an Astrophysics Major & Literature Minor, who reviewed them favorably. References External links * * * * * – devoted to Heaven Sent Gaming.